


Considerations

by mekare



Category: Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Fanart, Gift Art, M/M, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: A Gift for mr_picard on dreamwidth for fandom stocking. Jean-Luc considers.





	Considerations

**Author's Note:**

> I incorrectly wrote 2017 on the art, 2018 is the correct year.


End file.
